


Strikken in Heur Haar

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: Mai trouwt en geeft haar moeder de vinger. Figuurlijk, tenminste. Vindt na het einde van de serie plaats.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ribbons in her Hair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313816) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Mai droeg strikjes naar haar trouwerij.

Strikjes met franje, samen met kapjes voor om de kleine knotjes aan weerszijden van haar hoofd, net zoals ze het vroeger als kind placht te dragen. Het waren zelfs precies dezelfde haarstukjes uit haar kindertijd, uit een kistje tierelantijnen opgegraven van tussen de wortels van de boom waaraan ze ze zo lang geleden had toevertrouwd.

Hun levensloop was net zo recalcitrant als de hare aanvoelde, vergaand van de zachte, onhandige tengels van de jeugd tot koude, knoestig klauwen, om volwassenheid voor het laatst te bewaren: met genoeg eeltplekken om handschoenen te vormen, maar sterker dan ooit. De ooit scharlaken stof was vervaagd, maar het beste hout en de beste zijde die Vuurnatie geld konden kopen hadden bederf lang genoeg weten te stuiten om ze tien jaar later nog steeds presentabel te voorschijn te laten komen.

Roze zou perfect vloeken met de stijve formaliteit van de dag, bevestigde Ty Lee.

Zuko bleef Mai nieuwsgierige blikken toewerpen telkens wanneer ze haar vingers over de te kleine accessoires liet glijden tijdens hun trouwfeest, waarop ze slechts met een welgemeende maar cryptische glimlach antwoordde.

Hij had zijn geschillen met zijn vader opgelost met gepaste hoeveelheden staal en harde woorden, en de Avatar had de rest gedaan; het gevecht tussen Mai en haar moeder was er altijd een geweest van stiltes, dubbele betekenissen en elkaar met de nek aanzien, en dat was hoe ze het zou beëindigen.  
  
  
  
Het zou te hardvochtig zijn om te zeggen dat Mai liefdeloos was opgevoed. Dat kon ze nog wel aanvaarden terwijl ze in de aanloop naar de ceremonie naar haar spiegelbeeld staarde, één en al scherpe lijnen en kil contrast, en herinneringen naar boven probeerde te halen van de tijd dat ze nog zacht en warm genoeg was om fladderende linten en blozende wangen er natuurlijk uit te laten zien. Ze was er alleen een beetje te vroeg achter gekomen wat haar te wachten stond, en die wetenschap stemde niet tot genegenheid op de lange termijn.

Haar ouders hadden haar nooit moedwillig wreed behandeld, noch was ze ronduit genegeerd totdat Tom-Tom kwam. In feite was haar vader flink gek op haar, op een hulpeloze, alles-wat-je-maar-wilt-liefje,-zeg-maar-wat-je-wilt-en-je-krijgt-het-van-me,-maar-weet-je-zeker-dat-je-moeder-dit-goed-vindt? manier.

(Zuko wist nog steeds niet echt waarom ze zo op haar hoede was geweest waar het aankwam op het officieel maken van hun "affaire" - zelfs nog meer dan hij zelf was -, maar ze dacht dat het ondertussen wel veilig was aan te nemen dat het leven haar gunstig gezind zou blijven zelfs als ze niet meer continu voorbereid was op teleurstelling.)

In haar moeder vond Mai echter, met dezelfde koelbloedige doch niet dodelijke nauwkeurigheid waarmee haar pijltjes en messen doel troffen, de wortels van haar eigen latente verachting van de mensheid en afkeuring voor zo veel grote en kleine dingen die anderen aantrekkelijk, ontroerend, vermakelijk vonden.

Dat ze wist dat het waarschijnlijk hetzelfde was geweest tussen haar grootmoeder en haar moeder maakte het er niet beter op.

Geen arsenaal onder haar trouwgewaad, besloot Mai. Ironisch genoeg voelde het als het wegsnoeien van dode takken om de neiging te buiten te gaan aan haar favoriete manier om zich af te reageren (alleen die ene keer, een Vuurvrouwe moest natuurlijk altijd voorbereid zijn), terwijl het afzien van de dingen die ze geleerd had niet te willen eerder als "in de kiem smoren" gold.

Een of twee stiletto’s maar, zodat ze zich niet zo naakt zou voelen. Als ze er ook maar half zo maf uitzag met een grijns op haar gezicht als Ty Lee en Suki’s gekir deed geloven, zou haar echtgenoot-in-spe de rest van het werk doen.  
  
  
  
Afgaand op de manier waarop ze altijd met haar dochter over het huwelijk praatte, vermoedde Mai dat haar moeder voornamelijk met haar vader was getrouwd omdat hij verstrooid genoeg was om de sociale zaken van de familie aan haar over te laten zonder op het idee te komen dat hij daar zelf misschien aandacht aan moest besteden. Ze genoot er behoorlijk van hen in de mensenmassa op te zien gaan, waar haar moeder verwoed probeerde vriendelijk te blijven en tegelijkertijd haar echtgenoot discreet weg te loodsen bij mensen waar ze niet mee gezien wilde worden.

Geboren in een edelgeslacht zonder het vermogen tot vuursturen, was Mai van jongs af aan ingepeperd dat haar carrièremogelijkheden beperkt waren door en tot politieke posities. (Als Azula nou maar menselijk genoeg was geweest om haar vrienden gewoon voor de vriendschap in de buurt te houden, was Ty Lee nou maar eerder weggelopen naar het circus.) Een goed huwelijk zou een belangrijk en onontkoombaar deel van haar leven zijn, belangrijker nog dan de vriendschappen die ze aan de Koninklijke Vuuracademie voor Meisjes aanknoopte. En lang voordat het ertoe ging doen ontdekte ze al dat dit haar ondergang zou worden.

Haar stem was niet melodieus genoeg voor haar hoge geboorte, haar bewegingen verkregen nooit de verfijning die haar moeder haar probeerde aan te leren. Het was te duidelijk dat haar geveinsde glimlachjes nep waren, wat haar woorden - die ze goed wist te kiezen, dat wel - deed klinken als de spotternij die ze waren in plaats van de vleierij waarom gevraagd was.

Haar moeder klaagde natuurlijk alleen over de symptomen. Maar Mai was bedachtzaam en oplettend genoeg om in te zien dat haar intelligentie waar haar leraren aan de Academie haar voor prezen, en het zelfbewustzijn dat haar bij Azula in de smaak deed vallen, de echte bron van de problemen met haar moeder was. Een meisje met minder verstand maar meer behoefte aan goedkeuring zou een knap gezichtje met zo’n prachtig lichte teint niet hebben verpest met een giftige uitdrukking, zou niet wrokkig aan haar kapsel hebben geplukt tot de glinsterende zwarte lokken loskwamen uit hun knotjes en warrig over haar rug en schouders hingen, zou niet hebben geweigerd te leren bewegen in beperkende kleding door zichzelf af te zonderen wanneer de andere kinderen samen buiten speelden.

Maar al te snel was haar moeder tot de conclusie gekomen dat haar dochter geheel ongeschikt was voor een strategisch huwelijk. En in plaats van de weinige dingen die ze mee had zitten te proberen te veranderen, beperkte de oudere vrouw hen beiden tot proberen te voorkomen dat er nog meer schade zou worden aangericht dan al gedaan was door de geboorte, en het beste te maken van haar aangeboren talenten.

Dat was hoe Mai wist dat er toch echt van haar gehouden werd. En de wetenschap was als as in haar mond. Het betekende dat ze nooit van de plaats mocht gaan waar haar moeder haar toe veroordeelde tijdens sociale bijeenkomsten, ongeacht hoeveel lol de andere aanwezige kinderen elders hadden, geen gasten lastig vallen met rake, ondiplomatieke vragen, en leren stil en steels genoeg te zijn om niet opgemerkt te worden en een preek van haar moeder uit te lokken over alles dat ook maar een beetje teleurstellend en beschamend aan haar was.

Dat Mai wist dat het waarschijnlijk hetzelfde was geweest tussen haar grootmoeder en haar moeder maakte het alleen maar erger.

Schone, heldere woede was nuttiger dan de apathisch rond kolkende walging en teleurstelling die ontstond wanneer er medelijden toe werd gevoegd. Hoewel het gebrek aan explosies, harde geluiden en lichamelijk letsel het _wel_ makkelijker maakte om op een koninklijke bruiloft wraak te nemen en banden door te snijden met één persoon zonder dat iemand anders het merkte.  
  
  
  
De bindingsceremonie en officiële geloften waren meer dan alles een politiek gebaar, een noodzakelijkheid die vastzat aan iets dat ze koesterde omdat het juist niets van doen hat met het hof of plicht of haar moeder. Waarom er niet nog een extra functietje aan vastknopen?

Vind een zwakke, plooibare man als je geen echt hoge pief kon strikken, dat was wat haar moeder zo ongeveer voor Mai’s toekomst in gedachten had. Haar het spel laten blijven spelen, wetende dat ze er nooit van zou profiteren, en genoegen nemen met een leven vol materiële troost en een man die nuttig was maar haar nooit waarlijk zou uitdagen of koesteren.

Als beïnvloedbaar kind was Mai ermee in gegaan. Tegen de tijd dat haar lichaam begon te veranderen en haar moeder verklaarde dat haar strikjes te kinderlijk waren voor een meisje op de drempel naar het vrouwzijn, had Mai ze opgegeven omdat ze altijd al vroeg of laat de dingen die ze leuk vond had moeten opgeven. Ze had zichzelf er zelfs van leren te overtuigen dat ze ze helemaal nooit leuk had gevonden.

Met Prinses Azula meegaan als tiener was het beste dat Mai ooit overkomen was. Beter zelfs dan de ontmoeting met Zuko toen haar moeder haar nog verbood terug te komen van het paleis voordat het bedtijd was voor de prinses. De nieuwe hoogten die Azula’s honingzoete tirannie bereikten wisten eindelijk echte rebellie te ontsteken in de passief-agressieve neutraliteit die Mai had aangenomen terwijl ze vastzat tussen loyaliteit en rancune.

Voordat ze toestemde met Zuko te trouwen en zijn kinderen te baren, had Mai besloten dat ze vicieuze cirkels zat was en het alleen zou doen om ze te breken - die van haar, en die van hem ook, als ze toch eenmaal bezig was.  
  
  
  
De hele ceremonie lang voelde Mai ogen in haar rug boren; hoorde ze haar moeders stem terwijl alles langzaam aan weer normaal werd in de nasleep van de Honderdjarige Oorlog, strenge woorden die touwtjes terug graaiden die in alle ophef los waren geraakt, en ze medegedeeld werd welke jonge edelmannen er op de lijst met potentiële echtgenoten stonden.

De jonge Vuurheer was erin geslaagd een speciale vermelding voor zichzelf te verwerven: Mai had nooit door laten schemeren dat hij niet zo onbereikbaar was als haar moeder wel dacht, omdat ze niet wilde dat er met hem gerommeld werd en hij net zo niet-koppig, nutteloos en saai werd als haar vader, maar nu was hij pertinent van de lijst geschrapt. Zijn dubieuze verleden, geschonden gezicht, vermeende grilligheid en opvliegende karakter, hachelijke greep op de troon en het gevaar dat hij samen met al zijn bondgenoten zou sneuvelen in een staatsgreep, wisten op de een of andere manier zelfs de verleiding Mai Vuurvrouwe te laten worden te overschaduwen.

Het zou ontroerend zijn geweest als ze niet meer gaf om Zuko dan ze voor haar hele familie bij elkaar gaf (afgezien van de oom die haar in en uit de Kokende Rots had helpen komen).

Want de hand die de hare vasthield zat vast aan een man die ooit een onwetend maar koppig jongetje was en zich had ontwikkeld tot een man met een beetje meer verstand, die zelfs van haar ongeschiktheid voor een strategisch huwelijk hield, wiens beweegredenen ze hem liet hebben omdat zij net zoveel van de hopeloze zak hield, die haar ertoe bracht te vechten voor wat ze ooit onbereikbaar had geacht. Ze voelde de herinnering aan wegsluipen van Azula en Ty Lee om met een onhandige Knappe Prins te kunnen spelen zonder erom geplaagd te worden, aan één fontein in het paleis en één in de volksbuurten van Ba Sing Se, aan portretten laten schilderen en luie dagen en zwoele nachten op het paleisterrein doorbrengen terwijl haar ouders in Omashu waren, aan het verwerpen van haar land en botweg weigeren thuis en te verpieteren te komen zoals haar bevolen werd.

Felle zomerzon verpestte haar teint, de vervaagde lintjes in haar haren fladderden bij iedere beweging die ze maakte, en Mai dacht dat onafhankelijkheid de beste vondst was sinds onbehoorlijke vriendschappen in vreemde plaatsen en lange huwelijksreizen op Sintel Eiland.


End file.
